


Accidental Husbands, Accidentally in Love

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, childhood bestfriends to lovers, marriage proxy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-08 13:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15931229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Baekhyun never thought he'd be marrying his best friend and secret love... as a proxy for Chanyeol's ever absent fiancé. What was he to do when Chanyeol asked him so nicely, with his puppy eyes and stupid pout? Deny him? When he'd never been able to do that in all the years of their friendship. Baekhyun was ready for the heartbreak of marrying Chanyeol only as a representative of someone else, what he wasn't ready for was being told by Sehun that their marriage was valid. And that he was Mr. Park. Officially and truly.Now he was accidental husbands with Park Chanyeol and that was something his heart wasn't prepared to face, all thanks to Sehun's mistake. Or was it?





	1. Call me crazy, because I am

**Author's Note:**

> i was reading my book and came across the marriage proxy discussion, and while reading thought about how its a nice prompt lol updates will be short and erratic (depends on my study load for the week) but i wanna detress by writing so here we go, danger.
> 
> will try my best to avoid errors as much as i can ><
> 
> based on this [prompt](https://twitter.com/touchofbeige/status/1038345746624512000?s=19)

Chapter I: Call me crazy, because I am

"You must be crazy, Chanyeol. I'm not going to say I do to you just because your would be husband is not here! Why is he not even here? It's your wedding for god's sake!" Baekhyun fumed, not believing the audacity of his best friend into asking him something out of this world.

Although he would indeed like to marry Park Chanyeol, in another universe where they love each other, was together and can't wait to spend their lives as husband and husband, til death do they part. But not like this. Unfortunately, he and Chanyeol were only best friends with Baekhyun in a one sided pining towards the taller.

"Baekhyun, come on!!! You just have to say 'I do' in front of the judge! They don't even know us, and Luhan, so he wouldn't know that you're just there as proxy. Please. Please." Chanyeol was whining like a child, as if what he's asking Baekhyun was something simple. Like doing his laundry (which Baekhyun does every Sunday because Chanyeol is lazy), or do his groceries (again, yes, he does this) or dogsit Toben (a task Baekhyun really loves). 

But this time, it really was impossible and a task he can't do. If he says 'I do' in front of the judge, pretending to accept Chanyeol as his lawfully wedded husband even if the other wasn't his lover in reality, he would just set himself up for more heartbreak. More than what he and his heart could handle.

"Just schedule for another wedding!"

"I can't. You know how I'm going to be busy soon, also the courts have their schedules full and this was supposed to be the only free time that me and Luhan could do it." Chanyeol's voice became more and more defeated as he told his best friend about his situation.

Luhan promised him that he would be free on this time. Their marriage had been planned since last year but the courts' fully booked situation, Luhan's busy work as a promoter, his increasing load of work as a music producer/composer made it impossible to make time. In fact, they barely made time for each other the last couple of months, only being able to send each other messages about latest updates about their busy lives.

Barely an 'I love you' exchanged between them. They were hardly any calls. And hardly any sort of affection shared between him and Luhan these days. But Chanyeol loved his fiancé more than anyone because Luhan was his first love and he won't be crazy enough to let him go over some irregularity like not seeing each other, and not being able to attend their own marriage ceremony. Call Chanyeol crazy, because he was, and he'd admitted that already to Sehun, his best friend.

In fact, being crazy enough to ask his childhood friend to pretend as his future husband must be the craziest thing he'd ever do in his life. But a desperate man clings to desperate measures. Or so they say.

So here Chanyeol was, dressed in his pristine suit tailored especially for this once in a lifetime occassion with his hair immaculately styled to perfection, asking _slash_ begging his best friend to marry him by Baekhyun's classroom door and can be perfectly seen by Baekhyun's students. Sehun, who was his best man came with him but already claimed his non participation in his scheme, and was trying to hold in his laughter.

Baekhyun was starting to panic more as the seconds tick by. Being attacked by Chanyeol's teary puppy eyes and sad pout was doing something bad to his resolve. Those have always been Chanyeol's lethal weapon against him. Baekhyun had never been able to deny those eyes and pouty lips anything, ever since they were kids with snot running down their noses.

The more Baekhyun stared at those, the more defeated he got.

"Why does it have to be me? Why can't it be Sehun?!" He asked, exasperated. He was hoping against hope this was just some sort of bad dream that he'll wake up from any moment now. Especially with the knowledge that Chanyeol wanted to get married in secret with Luhan without even telling him.

Sehun grinned and for the first time spoke, "You'll fit Luhan's wedding suit better than me." The lawyer smirked, "And besides you're prettier too."

"Yah!" Baekhyun lunged at the guffawing lawyer but was stopped by Chanyeol by a hand on his waist. Uh-oh. Now they were in a position as if they were backhugging in the school's hallways, and the sudden erratic beating of Baekhyun's heart was definitely caused by thoughts of being caught by his boss. Not because of Chanyeol's arms still around him, nope.

Chanyeol, instead of letting Baekhyun go, tightened his hold around the smaller's waist and even rested his chin on the Baekhyun's shoulder. Baekhyun met Sehun's gaze, in desperate need of help but the little shit just smirked at him and shrugged his shoulders with his eyes challenging him. It was a challenge whether Baekhyun could prove to the youngest of them three that he had no more feelings towards his giant of a best friend. Something Baekhyun had been telling Sehun through their drinking sessions, drunk after his first bottle of beer.

Call him crazy, but Baekhyun had never been one to say no to a challenge (and to his bestfriend despite how crazy Chanyeol's ideas were), and so he reluctantly sighed, but nevertheless agreed. "Fine. This is going to be your Christmas gift for your entire life, don't expect anything else from me."

"Yes, of course! Thank you so much, pumpkin! You just made me so happy today!" Chanyeol was so happy he could twirl Baekhyun around in this corridor like how they do it in movies but settled with swaying the other from side to side. He was so happy that he barely noticed anything else.

Baekhyun, for his part, was internally panicking. He doesn't know what he just agreed to. Maybe this was another heartbreak he'd need to drink away from, but feeling the happiness radiating from Chanyeol was enough for him to put it on hold.

Because call Baekhyun crazy, but he was still in love with Chanyeol.


	2. 'I Do'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And do you, Byun Baekhyun accept Park Chanyeol as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Baekhyun paced around the dressing room, trying to reason with himself and change his mind from doing this huge mistake in his life. Yes, he won’t actually be marrying Chanyeol. But he would go through the whole ordeal, he would have to say ‘I do’ and accept the other as his husband even if only for that brief second. His eyes were starting to tear up until Sehun cleared his throat from behind him.

“Are you really sure about this, Baek hyung?” Sehun was looking at him as if he’s trying to figure out what’s going on inside his head. He wouldn’t get it past Sehun to be honest. Sehun has always been able to read him, but he couldn’t let him read the longing and the lingering feelings he has for Chanyeol at this moment. So Baekhyun smiled nonchalantly.

Acting as if this was nothing, because he would get through this day without a scratch on his already healing heart. He’d already accepted how Chanyeol won’t reciprocate his feelings and has already chosen someone else. And that someone else was who he’s going to pretend to be in a few minutes.

“You’re not, hyung. Why did you even agree to this?” Sehun rarely scolded him, and it’s always about him and his love for Chanyeol. Today was no different.

“What could actually go wrong? It’s not as if he’s going to marry me anyway.”

“You’re an idiot. Readily doing everything just for Chanyeol hyung. I wonder how you’re able to teach those kids in your school if you’re this stupid over your best friend.”

Baekhyun laughed. “I guess that’s what loves makes you feel. It makes you feel stupid, it clouds your judgement and makes you feel unable to think properly especially if doing something as crazy as being a marriage proxy would make him the happiest.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “You’re so sappy. If only you confessed all those years ago to Chanyeol hyung, you would actually be marrying him right now and not just be his fake groom because the real one is missing.”

“Hush. Now go and make sure the other one is not doing anything crazy right now.”

“I won’t be able to assure you of that. You both are doing something crazy right now, what if I go and do something crazy for a change too?” Sehun was grinning, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Baekhyun was scared of what that could mean, but as he watches Sehun go out of the room he just assured himself that a lawyer like Sehun wouldn’t do something illegal, right?

 

Well, he was about to know the answer to that soon.

 

Baekhyun was also pretending he didn’t hear Sehun mutter the words; Chanyeol and still in love at the same sentence.

 

 

Chanyeol was nervous. He didn’t want this day to end up in a failure all because his fiancé decided to not answer his calls on the day of their wedding. A slight hiccup in Chanyeol’s grand scheme of things. Although he wasn’t expecting that, nothing is unsolvable once he gets his will on it.

Sehun made his way towards where he was waiting by the front of the court, and hands him the marriage contract completely filled out already. “Thanks, man. I owe you a lot. For being my best man and helping me convince Baekhyun.” Chanyeol grinned. He’s happy knowing the wedding will push through today.

 

Sehun sighed, defeated because he didn’t have any choice in any of those matters as being Chanyeol’s best friend, he was expected to do all of those. But he also did it for another reason, something he would never reveal until after its completion. Inwardly smirking, he said. “Of course. Anything for my two favorite hyungs. I would do anything to give you a happy ending.”

Chanyeol was confused at that. For all he knows Sehun never liked Luhan. Never. Ever since the first date he bailed out from, the one where he was about to introduce Sehun to him. Sehun never warmed up to his petite boyfriend even if he was always pushing the two together to bond. It had gotten to a point where Luhan started hating Sehun too.

“What do you mean two favorite hyungs? You hate Luhan.”

“I said what I said hyung. Anyway Baekhyun hyung is ready and will be here soon.”

Ah, Baekhyun. The one that kept him all sane despite the unending wars between the two of his most favorite people in the world.

It was just his luck Baekhyun was always nice and kept the friendship together. Chanyeol smiled at the thought of his best friend who was always willing to help him get out of any problems. But this time he promises it will be the last. He won’t ever disturb Baekhyun again and will make sure to thank him for the rest of his life.

The doors to the hall opened and Chanyeol saw, for the first time in his life, an ethereal being walk in. His heart started to pound in anticipation and his breath was caught as if snatched by the presence of Baekhyun himself. The world started to warp in on itself, making others disappear and creating a tunnel vision towards his best friend.

The hall was small but Chanyeol couldn’t wait for Baekhyun to be by his side soon. Baekhyun was taking too long trying to grasp all of it in.

Baekhyun in his white suit looked lost, but still the most beautiful in this court and this building, even possibly in this world. Chanyeol never thought he’d lose his senses over someone else other than Luhan but they did say there was always a first for everything.

 

And today was the first time he was seeing how well Baekhyun grew up. In his mind it was always the image of his best friend ready to defend him from bullies that enters his mind whenever he remembers Baekhyun. Baekhyun was cute, like a puppy and always had been overprotective when it comes to him.

It was these reasons that Chanyeol never thought of Baekhyun as anything more than a friend. This time though, it was as if a cloud has been cleared from his view and he sees the perfection that was Byun Baekhyun.

 

At this moment, he only knew Baekhyun and thoughts of his absent fiancé was gone from his mind.

Baekhyun smiled timidly and walked slowly towards the front where the judge, Sehun and Chanyeol were already waiting for him. He was looking at the ground, shy and nervous at what he’s about to do. He’s about to marry his secret love and Chanyeol doesn’t even know about his affection towards him.

Chanyeol was wearing a black suit with white linings while he’s wearing the matching one, a white suit with black linings. Chanyeol looked handsome beyond compare, even though he saw him earlier already, Baekhyun never had the time to appreciate him fully. And now while walking the aisle, he does and he can’t imagine how happy he would feel if this majestic person was really going to be his husband in real life.

Chanyeol smiled at him once he was just a step away, and offered his hand which he readily accepted. Any kind of anchor to this reality was welcomed by Baekhyun. He gripped his fake groom’s hand and it was reciprocated gently by Chanyeol.

“It’ll be okay, pumpkin. I’m here.” Chanyeol whispered. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

 

The ceremony was fast. At least it was for Baekhyun who seemed like he was just floating in space, not really registering what was happening at the court. It was so fast that within a moment the judge was already asking them the vow that would make them be bonded to each other.

At least Chanyeol and Luhan.

“I do.” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol answer. He was looking at the taller and how he looked so happy saying those words. Even if he was about to break his heart to the point of no repair, he smiles. Because if this meant making Chanyeol happy, then Baekhyun could accept that.

 

Baekhyun was ready to answer an ‘I do’ as proxy to Luhan. What he wasn’t expecting was for his name to be called.

“And do you, Byun Baekhyun accept Park Chanyeol as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Chanyeol and his eyes widened in confusion. It took him a few seconds before he could answer, as the judge was waiting and Chanyeol prodded him to. The taller was smiling encouragingly at him. Probably thinking it was nothing.

“I-I do, Honorable Judge.”

The judge nodded, accepting their answers. “I hereby declare you husband and husband. You may kiss each other.”

Baekhyun blushed while Chanyeol looked sheepish. But nevertheless at the expectant look of the judge and for the clerk of the court, Chanyeol leaned in.

Baekhyun was expecting a simple peck on the cheek but Chanyeol did not do that. He felt a soft pair of lips touching his, lasting for a few seconds, that for Baekhyun felt like eternity.

His eyes widened, but he couldn’t react too much. So Baekhyun let himself blush and look away from a grinning Chanyeol, touching his lips that still tingles. The judge and clerk laughed at him for finding him cute even Chanyeol joined in and ruffled his hair. 

“Why are you being so shy husband?” Chanyeol teased.

“Shut up!”

 

If only they knew why he’s being bashful. His and Chanyeol’s first kiss. Their first kiss and it was still magical to him even the situation was too absurd it was borderline crazy. God, why was he so in love with Park Chanyeol?

 

Sehun though had a different thought in his mind. He smirked internally because his plans were now in action, he just needed the pieces to fall into place.

And then looking at how unknowingly domestic his two friends were being, he just knew he was doing the right thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how you find this fic? :3


	3. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are what?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Married. You’re married to each other.” Sehun deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> unbetaed. if there are mistakes tell me in the comment section below ^^

The following month after the wedding has been… normal. For Baekhyun at least. He assumed life as if nothing as absurd as him taking on a role as a proxy groom happened. He went to work as a preschool teacher as usual and was still, of course, considered single.

Still receiving numerous marriage proposals from his students - girls and boys - for them to marry him in the future. Baekhyun laughed at these silly proposals and remembers one which he wished came through. One proposal from a chubby, bespectacled five year old Chanyeol. It was a memory he always kept close to his heart, sadly, it was only him.

Speaking of his 10 second husband who has been missing in action for a month now, he wondered if Chanyeol was doing well. Baekhyun hasn’t heard from him this entire time. His best friend went straight to his busy schedules as a music producer for a big entertainment company and hasn’t even been home since then.

The new company in his apartment in the form of a black toy poodle named Toben was an indication that the other was still working. Chanyeol always got as busy as this, entrusting Toben to Baekhyun as a new deadline at work approaches. It must mean a new group was going to be launched by his company or that there will be a comeback from one of Chanyeol’s group.

Baekhyun was honestly excited to hear Chanyeol’s new songs as they always turn out to be his favorite out of all the tracks in the idol’s album. Even if it was from his favorite EXO, Baekhyun always ended up liking Chanyeol’s song the most. It was probably his heart recognizing Chanyeol’s hard work and dedication towards that particular song, if that was even possible.

Currently, his adopted son, Toben was currently playing with some of his students and doesn’t seem to mind that he hasn’t seen Chanyeol too. Maybe Baekhyun was now considered his other dad with the amount of time Toben’s been a guest to his apartment and classroom.

“Don’t you, Tobennie. You love staying with Uncle Baek, right?” Maybe I just won’t give you back. Would you like that.” The teacher cooed to the struggling pup in his arms after being picked up by the teacher. Toben barked in agreement though before Baekhyun inevitably let him go because he wanted to play with the kids more.

“Kids be careful with him okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Byun!” They all echo and Baekhyun smiled because they are all adorable. He wished he could have one someday. so what if he was gay, there are reputable adoption agencies out there and a baby or child in need of a parent that would give them the love they so need.

Roaming around his classroom to check all of his wards he found one of his favorites in the bright corner of their room focused on her coloring book.

“Ah, Seulgi-ah your trees are looking pretty. My favorite Seulgi is really one talented girl, isn’t she?” Baekhyun kneeled near the girl and Seulgi grinned back at him. Happy that her favorite teacher also noticed her improvement in her art.

“Thank you, Mr. Byun! Daddy says I’m also getting better at dancing I hope you get to watch me one day.”

“Of course, I will! Just tell me when and where and I’ll be there!” Baekhyun grinned and even gave the little girl a thumbs up. Seulgi beamed, very excited to let Mr. Byun see how much she’s improved in her dancing. And that was not the only intention she had though.

“I’m sure my daddy will be very happy if you watch me dance too!”

Baekhyun wanted to ask about what Seulgi could’ve meant but he heard two raps from the door. He looked towards the direction of it and smiled. Sehun dressed in his office suit looked good and proper. Far from the Sehun who was always grumpy since they were little.

Sehun smiled back at him and called him outside, which the preschool teacher agreed to. He also hasn’t seen Sehun since the day of his and Chanyeol’s “wedding day.”

“What’s up, Sehun? Did you really miss me that much you’ll come all the way here during office time?” Baekhyun’s grin was teasing and the lawyer just rolled his eyes at that. Baekhyun looked like a puppy waiting to be petted and Sehun’s cold hearted resolve would melt if he wasn’t sure Baekhyun would kill him once he knew what he was there for.

“Hyung have you heard from Chanyeol hyung?”

Baekhyun pouted at that. “No. That idiot totally disappeared from the face of the earth. Toben is still staying with me, one more week and I’m claiming him as mine. Chanyeol can cry all he wants but he won’t have a puppy once he comes home again.”

“That won’t be a problem anymore though from what I’m about to tell you.”

Curiosity effectively piqued, Baekhyun leaned towards his friend and excitedly asked. “Why are you finally giving me Vivi or a puppy of my own?”

Sehun glared at the mention of his puppy and being given away. “I was just kidding.” Baekhyun put up his hands to appease the other. “I know the little guy is the only reason you’re still considered human these days.”

Sehun thought that maybe it was a good thing he made that “mistake” as punishment for his annoying hyung. “Maybe you should stop being mean to me hyung, you don’t know what sort of karma may come your way.”

 

“What do you mean by that?”

Sehun was about to answer when a huffing and out of breathe Chanyeol suddenly arrived and joined them. The new arrival immediately going towards Sehun and shaking him by the shoulder.

“Calm down, hyung.” Sehun shrugged Chanyeol’s sweating palms of him an cringed inwardly, before pushing him towards the wall and then made Baekhyun join him after.

The two were confused at this, but Chanyeol turned and gave Baekhyun an unexpected hug. “Pumpkin! I missed you! Sorry I wasn’t able to text or call because it was just so busy and the office was in a panic cos there was a problem with some rendering then we had to…”

“Shhh, it’s okay, Yeol. Breathe.” Chanyeol was rambling so much Baekhyun had to stop him physically by touching Chanyeol’s lips with his finger. Chanyeol grinned behind said finger remembering all those times Baekhyun had to do the same action towards him.

After a while, Baekhyun asked. “If you’re so busy what were you running in our corridors for?”

“Oh right. Sehun told me he had something to tell me about the marriage and to come immediately.”

“Really? What could it be for?”

“I have no idea. But how is Toben doing?

Baekhyun brightened. “Toben is doing well, I’m also close to adopting him because you’ve been a bad dad.”

Chanyeol whined. “But I can’t help it. You know how demanding my bosses are.”

Baekhyun laughed and tiptoed to ruffle the other’s hair. “I know. My busy big puppy.”

 

Sehun cleared his throat to ruin the moment and to remind the two that yes, he was still there with them. “I could tell you about it if you just, I don’t know, pay attention to me.”

The two flushed, both feeling secretly embarrassed at that. “Sorry, Hun-ah. You can tell us about it now. But why did you have to include Baek though?” Chanyeol was confused why it had to be in Baekhyun’s school again because despite how tall he was, the vice principal of the school scares him.

 

“Because it had something to do with him.” Sehun stated. The lawyer decided that he will tell it to them frankly and not dilly dally around.

“What do you mean I’m involved,” Baekhyun chuckled. “My involvement already ended a month ago.”

“Yeah… about that. There has been a mistake and your name was the one registered in the marriage contract.”

“And that means?” Chanyeol asked, while Baekhyun was slowly turning pale. It can’t be, right?”

“To put it simply, that means you’re married,” Sehun paused for a second then continued his life altering news. “To each other.”

“WHAT?!?” They both shouted in unison.

“Me and Chanyeol are what?!”

“Me and Baekhyun are what?!”

“Married. You’re married to each other.” Sehun deadpanned. 

Baekhyun felt faint. Chanyeol felt like strangling Sehun.

This has got to be a joke, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ongoing poll for the side pair [here](https://twitter.com/touchofbeige/status/1044074104431632385?s=19). pls vote to determine the side pair/s. Thank you!!!
> 
> Comments will be highly appreciated! Til the next chapter. :D


	4. Problem Unsolved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chanyeol was now the one who gasped, offended by the implication of his friend’s question. “What do you mean by that? Baekhyun would be happy to be married to me! Right, pumpkin?”

_“We’re married?!?!”_

 

 

Baekhyun didn’t know if he should laugh or cry at the situation he and Chanyeol were currently in. At first, he thought that Sehun must be joking. What kind of sick joke was the universe playing when it made him his secret love’s accidental husband? But the seriousness in Sehun’s tone and expression told them that the lawyer was serious about his news to them.

They were really married.

He, Byun Baekhyun, a preschool teacher who was already happy watching on the sidelines as his best friend and love of his life, music producer Park Chanyeol, be in love with someone else that wasn’t him, was actually married to the taller. All because he agreed to be Luhan’s proxy on their wedding and Sehun somehow fucked up? Something must be wrong.

They were both living separate but fulfilling lives with their respective jobs that Baekhyun never thought it was possible that he and Chanyeol would be an item because of the stark difference between them. Luhan himself was a singer and more appropriate for Chanyeol’s world. But not him, a simple teacher whose only joy in life was seeing his pupils everyday and putting a smile on their faces. Just knowing that he has touched one of his little angel’s lives was enough compensation for him.

So why did this suddenly happen?

 

“Sehun, how could you have committed a mistake handling this? I thought you were a lawyer?” Chanyeol’s exasperated voice boomed again in the tiny four corners of their music room. Colorful tiny chairs and tables were scattered around them, together with tiny versions of musical instruments fit for three year olds. Baekhyun was exhausted and was just sitting on one of the chairs available. He doesn’t know where Chanyeol got his energy to be able to pace around the room again and again. It must be tiring.

 

Sehun, the one addressed, seemed nonchalant and was not letting his friend’s panic affect him. “I am a lawyer, and I’m also human. Sometimes we make mistakes,” he deadpanned.

Baekhyun was carefully observing Sehun. Something seemed odd with their friend of more than two decades now. How come he’s not bothered by this? Is it possible that he…?

 

Baekhyun gasped, making the two look at him in question. “Sehun, did you do this on purpose?”

“Of course not. Why would I do that?” Sehun’s tone was indignant, as if offended by the accusation. “Plus, why would I want you to be married to this idiot?”

Chanyeol was now the one who gasped, offended by the implication of his friend’s question. “What do you mean by that? Baekhyun would be happy to be married to me! Right, pumpkin?”

 

Taken aback, Baekhyun was stumped and didn’t know how to answer that question. Does he answer from the heart, or follow the dictates of common sense? A yes or a no. Either of which would lead either of the two into triumphs.

A yes to Chanyeol would make him happy. It would further validate his belief that Baekhyun would be willing to do anything for him, especially when he gave the teacher one of his infamous puppy eyes. It would tell him just how much Baekhyun still was the martyr who was always there for him since they were little.

Whereas, it would also put ideas into Sehun’s head that all the times Baekhyun had declared he had no more feelings for his best friend, were complete and utter lies. One hundred percent full of bullshit. And Baekhyun couldn’t deal with Sehun’s smug face that will be directed at him once Sehun proves how much he still was in love with Chanyeol. Sehun always loved being right, that’s why he became a lawyer in the first place.

But saying no would result to a pouty Chanyeol and a still smug Sehun. Because Sehun would be able to see the sadness in Baekhyun’s eyes that he always had when he says no to Chanyeol. These were very rare occasions owed to Baekhyun’s weakness against Chanyeol’s puppy eyes and kicked puppy pouts. 

 

Baekhyun sighed, not seeing a way out of that question. A question he’s pretty sure was a well laid out trap by Sehun himself. “O-Of course I would love to be married to you. In another universe. Where we love each other,” he stuttered. 

Chanyeol only frowned, but dismissed Baekhyun’s other comments in favor of looking at Sehun with a smug look because he won their latest argument. The prize? Baekhyun’s heart further cracking under the pressure of heartbreak and his intense feelings for the taller.

Sehun ignored Chanyeol and dismissed him with a : “Yeah, yeah. You win, hyung. Everyone would love to be married to you blah blah blah.” He turned towards Baekhyun, one perfectly shaped eyebrow arched in question. Baekhyun shrugged at the unspoken question and looked away. It was better to see Chanyeol’s smile than have him hurt and pout because of his answer. He could deal with his own heart’s protests at his acts of martyrdom.

 

“Anyway, Chanyeol hyung, did you manage to contact Luhan already?” Chanyeol, who was still celebrating a bit earlier, stopped and started to look angry and sad at the same time. “No, I haven’t.”

The music producer wasn’t meeting any of their eyes, knowing how much they would disagree with Luhan’s unacceptable behavior. “I haven’t been able to contact him for about a month or so now.”

“And you still want to be with him? He doesn’t even have time for you.” To say that Sehun was exasperated at his friend was an understatement. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both knew that the younger didn’t like, and probably won’t ever like the other in the near future.

Chanyeol chose to ignore the comment and Sehun rolled his eyes at the childish attitude. Leave it up to Chanyeol to act all hurt and look like he has been kicked when he was the one that was inconveniencing his friend. If he didn’t want to be married to Luhan so badly that he even turned to Baekhyun to be a proxy, then, this wouldn’t even happen in the first place.

 

“Alright, it’s your life, you can be as idiotic as possible with it, which is also my comment to your marriage. It is up to you to do what you want with it. Just make sure you make the right decisions.”

The last comment was said while Sehun was staring pointedly at Baekhyun. He doesn’t have an answer to that, and neither did Chanyeol.

 

In the end, Baekhyun and Chanyeol decided to think it over first and talk again after a week to decide what to do with it. Baekhyun led Chanyeol to his room after saying goodbye to Sehun so the taller could see his dog.

Everyone excluding Seulgi all went towards Chanyeol and demanded that he play with them again. Chanyeol was familiar to them, being one of Baekhyun’s frequent guests in class, especially when it comes to music lessons. They all crowded around Chanyeol, and Baekhyun just laughed as his friend struggled to carry them all and heed all of their requests. Even Toben was barking happily and running around them, wanting to join the play.

“Okay kids, settle down. There is plenty of Chanyeol hyung to go around!”

Chanyeol sat down and all of the students immediately raced towards his lap. He and Baekhyun exchanged glances, the latter asking if everything was okay. Chanyeol gave him a thumbs up for reassurance.

After receiving confirmation that Chanyeol could handle the kids, Baekhyun decided to just watch them from his chair near the door. Chanyeol, as always, was lovely with the kids. He was a natural when it comes to playing with them and bringing a smile to their faces. Baekhyun couldn’t wait to see Chanyeol with his own kids in the future.

He heard a knock on the door and he saw Kyungsoo waiting for him by the door. “What’s up, vice principal?” Kyungsoo was also one of their friends and his boss in the school. He gave them permission earlier to use the vacant music room for their discussion. 

“I see that Chanyeol is still here,” Kyungsoo commented once Baekhyun was near.

“Yeah, he decided to stay after since he already took the day off. He said he wanted to spend the rest of it with the kids since it’s been a while since he visited.”

Kyungsoo snorted. “Hmm. You don’t have to be so happy about it.”

Baekhyun blushed. What’s with the teasing? Not Kyungsoo too! “I am just happy that the kids are happy that he’s here.”

“Uh huh.” His friend knew that wasn’t the only reason he’s happy, but Baekhyun will not comment on that. “Did you resolve what you wanted to resolve?”

 

Baekhyun turned somber at that. “Not yet, but soon.”

 

Soon. He and Chanyeol were going to be divorced soon. Probably sooner than he can blink his eyes.

 

Being Mr. Park was fun while it lasted, Baekhyun guessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for editing this @attysehun. talk to me in twitter @touchofbeige :>


	5. Mothers know best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, shit,” Chanyeol muttered once they were alone, and Baekhyun couldn’t agree more.
> 
> Well, shit indeed.

_Byun Baekhyun, we need to talk_  
How could you do this to your mother?  
Meet me tomorrow, 2pm at the usual coffee shop. 

 

Baekhyun was rushing through the rain to get inside the coffee shop indicated in the phone message he received from his mother. He was confused as to the harsh, hurt, and angry demeanor his mother has adapted when she sent him the message that he just has to know what he did wrong to incur such.

Baekhyun was honestly scared to discover what made his mother that angry at him because he’s always been a good kid. On the way, he was thinking of all the possible reasons he would be summoned like this because it never happened before. He was absentmindedly worrying about this when the sky suddenly turned dark and it started to rain heavily. 

“Is this a sign?” He even dramatically called out to the skies earlier.

Upon arriving, he hastily wiped the water droplets off his coat, closing his umbrella and putting it by the entrance of the coffee shop at the same time. He was early by a few minutes but after looking around, he already spotted his mother at the far right corner sipping her coffee. He smiled, despite his nervousness, because it figured that his mother would arrive earlier than the time she set.

When he was near her, Baekhyun noticed that she was talking to another woman quite excitedly, who turned out to be Chanyeol’s mother. He was shocked because this was not the situation he was expecting; his mother smiling and being all around happy, then the presence of Chanyeol’s mother.

Mrs. Park was the first one who noticed him and immediately called out to him. “Baekhyun! Come here, son.” Baekhyun frowned more in confusion when his mother and Mrs. Park burst into giggles after saying the word ‘son’.

Nevertheless, he approached the table and sat on the chair they offered him after giving each of the women kisses on their cheeks. “Hello, mom and Mrs. Park.”

“Hello, son. Did you want anything? You should order first.” Mrs. Byun patted Baekhyun’s cheek fondly before calling a waiter over for him to order. Being loyal customers, the waiters were already endeared to the two older women that they instantly went to them and got their orders.

After giving it, Baekhyun turned towards his mother and asked: “Mom, what was that message about? What did I do?” Baekhyun pouted and whined like a child that the two elder women just chuckled at it. “You’ve never grown up, haven’t you, Baekhyun?” Mrs. Park commented and Baekhyun just grinned at her.

Mrs. Byun just agreed with her friend and didn’t answer Baekhyun’s question, causing her son to whine again. This side of Baekhyun only comes out whenever he was with his mother.

“Don’t be too impatient, son. Plus we are still waiting for someone else before we admonish the both of you at the same time.”

“Wh-”

Before he could finish, Chanyeol came up to their table, running and dripping wet. “I’m sorry for being late, mom. The rain was so he..avy.” The new arrival stuttered towards the end when he saw the other occupants of the table. Baekhyun’s mother waved at him with a happier grin than what she had earlier and directed him to sit on the chair next to her son, in front of her and Mrs. Park.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol just shared a questioning look at each other to ask if the other knew about what’s happening. Thereafter, they just shrugged at each other, because they didn’t know what the answer was. They became more suspicious when their mothers seemed to be always delaying in answering their questions, by making Chanyeol order first and waiting for all of the food to arrive.

After an hour, Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore so he said, “Mom, can you just tell it to us straight already.”

“Yes, auntie. We’re getting nervous here,” Chanyeol added.

Chanyeol’s mother tsked and commented. “Kids these days are all so impatient, aren’t they? They couldn’t even wait to tell us they’re getting married before doing it.”

Chanyeol, who was in the middle of sipping his drink, choked. “W-what?”

This time, they were on the receiving end of their mothers’ glares. “Yes, you heard it right. We know.” It was Baekhyun’s mom turn to admonish them. “How can you keep a big secret like this from us? You both know we won’t be against this union, in fact we’ll be the happiest.”

“I’m so disappointed in you, Chanyeol. I never thought you'd be able to do this to your mother.”

“I-I…” Chanyeol doesn’t know how to answer that; he looked towards Baekhyun for help. His best friend looked just as lost as him especially now that their mothers are past the anger and were slowly tearing up.

“I-” Baekhyun cleared his throat and meekly asked, “How did you know, mom…?” 

“Someone sent this in the mail,” Both their moms put down pieces of paper that he and Chanyeol reached out to get. They both gasped when they realized their mothers have a copy of their marriage certificate.

“H-how did you get this copy mom?” Chanyeol was getting paler as every minute goes by.

“That’s not the question, Chanyeol,” his mother said. “The question is, why weren’t we informed about this marriage.”

Baekhyun’s mom nodded at in agreement. “Yes!! You know we would very much like to be part of the wedding planning! What kind of wedding did you two even have? We’d like to see pictures.”

Dumbfounded, Baekhyun could only nod, “We have one,” he said in a low voice. Good thing they took one or two pictures, or else they would be screwed and would face more anger from their families.

Chanyeol sighed. “Does dad and noona know about this already?”

“Not yet, but they should soon.”

“H-huh?” The music teacher couldn’t gather his thoughts perfectly at this time.

“Don’t play dumb on me, Byun Baekhyun. You will tell your father, your brother, as well as the Parks about your marriage. Even if we are still angry at you for keeping this a secret from us, we are still happy our dream came true.”

Baekhyun’s mom squealed and so did Mrs. Park. They both started to converse excitedly about the future and their children couldn’t even get a word in.

Baekhyun, then, felt a hot breath on his ear and heard Chanyeol’s deep voice after. “We should talk after, Baek.” Baekhyun nodded his head in approval. It seemed like he could only nod his head at whatever was unfolding before him, too speechless and stumped to gather his thoughts to form a coherent reply.

“So, it’s all settled then, right? You will tell the rest of the family and you don’t have to worry about anything else because we will arrange it. Just bring your happily married selves to the dinner,” Mrs. Byun stated with finality, leaving no chance for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to say no.

After a few more minutes of their two mothers talking more about their plans for their children, despite them being in their presence, they finally stood up and said goodbye to them; but not before kissing them both on the cheeks, congratulating them and reminding them about the dinner that will happen in the coming weeks.

 

“Well, shit,” Chanyeol muttered once they were alone, and Baekhyun couldn’t agree more.

Well, shit indeed.


	6. The Parks and the Byuns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulping, he said: “Baekhyun and I are married.”
> 
> Their mothers cheered, their fathers nodded and smiled at them proudly, Baekhyun’s brother choked on the wine he was drinking and Yoora screamed, “WHAT?!”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol were left stunned inside the coffee shop. It’s been an hour since their mothers left, but they haven’t spoken a word yet. They both knew that they couldn’t escape this, especially because their mothers know now.

“What do we do, Baek?” Baekhyun doesn’t know how and what to answer Chanyeol. They didn’t know they will be in this predicament; that they would end up having to lie to their mothers, their families, and their friends about them being married.

“I don’t know, Yeol. How do we deal with this?” he asked even if they both knew what they have to do. It was obvious. They have to pretend and Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he’ll come out of it unscathed.

Chanyeol sighed in defeat. “We have no other choice, do we?” 

Baekhyun nodded, also in defeat. “Can we pull this off?”

This time, Chanyeol smiled. It’s not like Baekhyun to doubt himself and their relationship. Chanyeol believed that they can make them believe because he and Baekhyun are the best of friends. “Of course we can. Don’t worry too much because I’ll never let something bad happen to you.”

“Chanyeol…” Chanyeol laughed and wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder before ruffling his hair. “This time, I’ll take care of you.”

Baekhyun laughed and playfully punched Chanyeol’s side. “Shut up. I bet I’m going to end up taking care of you.”

“Like you always do.” Chanyeol was grinning because they can get through this. “And when it’s time, when you want it, you can just tell me and we will get a divorce, okay?”

Baekhyun’s smile wavered, good thing he was hiding his face on Chanyeol’s chest. Of course, the divorce. For a moment, that thought disappeared from his mind, but how could he forget their inevitable ending?

“I’m sorry, pumpkin.” Chanyeol’s voice was sad. “I got you into this mess all because I was impatient. I hope you don’t hate me too much and that I didn’t ruin your future married life.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, because what kind of nonsense was Chanyeol talking about. He’s the only one Baekhyun would want to marry if he had a choice. At least he got a chance to experience what it was like to be married to Chanyeol through this.

“Shut up, I willingly agreed to this, so I’m partly to blame too.”

“If you say so,” Chanyeol joked and Baekhyun just had to punch him on his side again.

 

 

Baekhyun smiled at the incessant barking of Toben from the living room. “Yes, Toben, I’ll be out soon!” he called out to the over excited dog. He’s nervous, his heart is pounding unstoppably, and he felt like he’s about to throw up. It’s the night. They’re supposed to tell their families that they’re married.

He pumped a first to his chest to calm himself down. “Wooh! You can do this Byun Baekhyun! You are a Byun! You are Baekhyun! You don’t back out from anything.”

“Arf, arf,” Toben barked once again, agreeing to his statements.

Baekhyun opened the door and immediately hugged Toben as thanks. “You always have my back, don’t you, baby? I really should just adopt you and take you from Chanyeol. You will love that, won’t you?”

“Arf.”

Laughing, Baekhyun took Toben in his arms and looked at himself in the mirror once again. “Do I look good, Toben-ah? Enough to claim that I’m the husband of your original father?”

Baekhyun went with a simple white long-sleeved polo, tucked into denim jeans, and only wearing his watch as an accessory. He looked simple yet elegant, with a little bit of makeup on to cover the eyebags he got from lack of sleep thinking about this dinner.

“Arf, arf!” Toben barked in agreement again and licked Baekhyun’s cheek in excitement. “Okay, okay little puppy. Here you go.” Baekhyun let the suddenly excited pup go and watched as he ran towards the door and started to bark more unstoppably. A second later, the doorbell rang and it answered why Toben was too jumpy.  
Chanyeol has arrived. Baekhyun went and opened the door to the sight of Chanyeol in a white turtleneck, black blazer jacket, and wearing skin tight jeans. He looked so wonderful in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Wow,” Chanyeol blurted out then whistled. “You look hot pumpkin.” He then grinned at Baekhyun who’s starting to feel hot in the cheeks at that. “S-shut up, you idiot.”

The taller only laughed and carried Toben. “Hey, did you miss me? I’m sorry baby, but I won’t be absent anymore. You’ll be coming home with me soon.”

“Yah! Toben stays with me,” Baekhyun snapped at him. “He’s mine now. Toben agreed he wants to be with me more.”

Chanyeol pouted at that and whined like a kid. “But don’t you want to be with me, baby? How could you betray me like this, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun laughed at his face and even Toben barked in glee. They love it when Chanyeol acted like a hurt baby all the time, and so they usually team up together to bully the taller.

“You both are evil,” Chanyeol whined one more time before bursting into laughter himself. “Anyway, we have to go now, pumpkin. My mother already texted me an hour ago to tell me they’re on the way to the restaurant. We should be there too.”

Baekhyun let out a nervous breath. “Are we really going to do this?”

Chanyeol smiled softly at his worried best friend. He let Toben go and run inside Baekhyun’s apartment to be able to wrap the shorter in his arms. “It’ll be okay, trust me. I’m sorry again that I caused this, but I’ll take care of everything.”

“Okay?” Baekhyun nodded, putting all his trust in the man whose arms he’s enveloped in. “Now cheer up Mr. Park! You are married to me. You should be happy.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes. “What kind of luck is that? Married to you?”

“Yah!” The two friends started to laugh at their antics. Of course, they’re both lucky they were married to their best friends. There’s no one else they’d rather do this with.

Chanyeol pecked Baekhyun’s forehead for more reassurance that he’s here and won’t ever leave Baekhyun to face this alone. “Ready?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yes. Let’s do this.”

 

They arrived at the restaurant with the members of their family already sitting and waiting for them to arrive. The Parks – Chanyeol’s mom, dad and sister Yoora, and the Byuns – Baekhyun’s mother, father and brother Baekbeom, were all waiting for them while chatting with each other. Yoora’s husband was husband as he was outside the country for a seminar. The two paused by the door and observed how happy their loved ones are, and how perfectly matched they are to be one family.

Chanyeol’s sister spotted them and waved them over. “Chanyeol, Baekhyun! Over here!” She’s grinning, excited at what the announcement would be. Her mother had been so cryptic about it, but Yoora could feel the happiness from her mom’s mood, she could only guess it was because of the two newly arrived boys.

Their family have been friends ever since Chanyeol and Baekhyun became best friends in preschool. They didn’t have a choice, really, because the two won’t allow being separated from the other at all. And one time they demanded that they celebrate Christmas together, crying until their parents agreed to it.

Thus, their moms called each other and planned their families’ Christmas party for that year and it started a decades long friendship between the two women. Now it was tradition that they celebrate dinner together to catch up and be updated about the recent happenings in their lives.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun approached their table, and Yoora noticed how they did it while holding hands. Her brow raised at that, for she hasn’t seen them do that before. If what she was expecting to be announced comes through, then their families will be officially connected to each other, much to the delight of the two older women in their families.

“Come here, come here, son!” Mrs. Byun waved them both over to the vacant seats at the center of the table. The duo went to them and said hello to everyone, hugging them all before sitting down.

“Sorry for being late,” Chanyeol apologized, hand on his neck and acting so sheepish. Yoora rolled her eyes and teased him, “As expected from you, Park Chanyeol!”

“Hey! I’m not always late!”

“Kids, settle down,” Mrs. Park’s voice boomed, calming her two kids down. “Okay, now we’re going to eat and have dinner peacefully, calmly, and happily. Understand?”

The two Park kids meekly nodded in shame. Baekhyun giggled beside Chanyeol who had to pout at the smaller. Baekhyun patted the other’s hair like a puppy, forgetting where they were. Baekhyun blushed when he looked behind Chanyeol and saw everyone looking at them with tiny smiles on their faces. He wanted to hide or get swallowed by the earth right now. Chanyeol held his hand under the table and squeezed it comfortingly.

“Let’s eat?” Chanyeol said to distract them back to their topic earlier.

 

 

Once the food was finished and everyone has wine on their glasses, the two families’ matriarchs both tapped their spoons on their wine glasses to get their attention. The two of them, excitedly grins at the occupants of the table and said, “We couldn’t take it anymore so we’re going to start it. Chanyeol and Baekhyun has something to tell us, don’t you, sweethearts?”

Both their moms looked so happy that Baekhyun and Chanyeol also feels content that they were. They were glad they’re going to make them glad with what they’re doing at least. They were actually married though, just not in love with each other.

Well, Chanyeol doesn’t love Baekhyun back, while the latter’s forever stuck in an unrequitable love with the taller. He looked down and stroked the ring now decorating his left hand’s ring finger. Chanyeol gave this to him earlier in the car to help their fake relationship. Even if it was all fake, Baekhyun would still treasure this so much. 

 

Chanyeol cleared his throat and exchanged one last glance with Baekhyun before speaking. Their hands were still intertwined under the table, needing the strength of each other to face this. They both agreed earlier that it would be Chanyeol who would tell their families because Baekhyun might throw up in his nervousness. Also, Chanyeol was the better liar between the two of them.

“Umm, yes. Uhh, we have something to tell you guys. It’s good news, don’t worry.” Okay, Chanyeol was also very nervous, he feels like his heart was going to jump out of his chest, or maybe up his throat and out his body. He cleared his throat again, their mothers looking expectantly at them. Chanyeol breathes in, exhales then looks at their dads.

Gulping, he said: “Baekhyun and I are married.”

Their mothers cheered, their fathers nodded and smiled at them proudly, Baekhyun’s brother choked on the wine he was drinking and Yoora screamed, “WHAT?!”

“Please tell me this isn’t true, Baekhyun!” she moaned in despair when Baekhyun shook his head. “I can’t believe you got married and didn’t let me plan it? Or help plan it? How could you do this to your sister, Park Chanyeol!”

Baekhyun let out the breath he was holding after that statement of Yoora. He honestly thought Yoora was going to be against their marriage because she reacted like that. Baekhyun grinned at her reaction, especially since Chanyeol looked so smug that his sister was sad. “Chanyeol, behave,” he whispered to the other.

Chanyeol listened to him, and smiled at him cheekily while still stroking his hand that was in his bigger ones. “Sorry, noona, it was a spur of the moment decision.”

“You tell them, Yoora. I can’t believe they didn’t let us know about this until we discovered it. But I’m glad that it’s out now, ‘cause we officially are one whole family starting today,” Baekhyun’s mom squealed once again. Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile in amusement at his mother’s reaction.

“Congratulations to you two,” Chanyeol’s dad stated and a round of greetings from everyone in the table commenced. The married couple grinned back at them and said thanks. They were happy they were getting some support from them, and that no one was against their union.

“I think it’s time for a toast, isn’t it?” Mr. Byun said, and everyone agreed. “To the newly married couple that officially ties down our two families, congratulations!”

After that, it was Baekbeom’s turn to get their attention. “Park Chanyeol,” he said in a loud voice, “know that if you hurt my little brother, you’ll be facing me and I won’t give you any mercy.”

Chanyeol gulped, “Y-yes, hyung!”

“Mine, too! If you hurt my Baekkie, I’m going to hurt you too!”

“W-what? But I’m your brother!”

“So what? I love Baekhyun more!”

Chanyeol pouted, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

“You’re my favorite Chanyeol, don’t worry,” Baekhyun whispered, but their family ended up hearing it, making them cheer more for the new couple.

Once everyone has calmed down from teasing the two, Mrs. Park got their attention again to tell them something else.

“And because we are so happy about this, we both prepared a gift for the two of you.” She paused for suspense, and Baekhyun asked, “What is it, auntie?”

She pouted, “I won’t tell you until you call me mom. I’m also your mom now.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened. “I’m sorry, m-mom. What is it?” he asked shyly.

“Well,” it was Mrs. Byun this time, “before I tell you, you better call me mom too Chanyeol, okay?” Chanyeol nodded at that.

“We got you an apartment!” they said in unison.

“Oh,” Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t expect that. It wasn’t even part of their plan. “T-thank you, mom.” they both said.

It seemed like their predicament just never ends, doesn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me in twt @touchofbeige :>


	7. living together

“Are you ready?” Chanyeol asked Baekhyun, pretty nervous himself, but it was time to face the inevitable. They were currently outside their newly gifted apartment and on his hand was the key to the their new home. Thankfully their mothers allowed them to come here on their own to give them privacy for sexual innuendos they tried so hard to ignore.

Baekhyun inhaled, jumped up and down, shook his hands around and then closed his eyes for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay. I think I’m ready.”

He looked up and saw his husband smirking at him in amusement. “Are you really ready, pumpkin? Don’t you dare faint on me.”

Baekhyun punched Chanyeol’s arms causing him to scream out an “ouch!” because even if his arms were buff Baekhyun can throw a hefty punch. Chanyeol pouted as he stroked his hurt bicep and looked like a kick puppy in front of Baekhyun. Said Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his baby of a best friend, “Stop taking so long and open it. Let’s see what our verdict is.”

Chanyeol laughed. “I’m pretty sure our mothers didn’t hold out that you don’t need to worry.”

“Them not holding out is exactly what I’m worried about.” Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a meaningful look, and oh. Oh.

“I’m pretty sure it’s safe.” Chanyeol commented although his feeling was the total opposite. Bracing themselves Chanyeol keyed in the code their mother told them, and waited for the beeping sound indicating the door was unlocked.

Baekhyun leaned down to carry the growing impatient Toben while Chanyeol picked up their baggage. It wasn’t much yet since the rest of their personal belongings would be coming in later through a moving service what they had were only some clothes and their important documents.

Of course, they had to bring Toben with them since they would be living together now, then it was just right they now have an unofficial shared custody over the puppy.

The married couple braced themselves as Chanyeol turned the door handle and opened the door to introduce them to their new abode. Baekhyun gasped and Chanyeol was wide eyed as he looked around the spacious and well furnished apartment.

Damn. Their mothers didn't really hold back.

“Wow! I- our moms did an amazing job.” Baekhyun felt like this place was just perfect for them.

The door opened directly to the living room, where a black L-shaped sofa was placed in front of a wide screen tv. By the door was a coat cabinet and a shoe shelf for them. Already placed in the shelf were two fluffy slippers for him and Chanyeol.

Baekhyun let Toben down and the dog immediately found his dog bed placed beside the sofa, and immediately lied down as he watched his two parents wander slowly inside.

They were told that it was a two bedroom apartment but the interior design makes it appear bigger than it officially is. To the left of the couch was a small partition separating it from the kitchen and dining area. They both enter it after putting down their things by the entrance area and Chanyeol gasped.

Baekhyun turned towards Chanyeol and smiled at how the latter looked so excited after seeing it. The equipment was topnotch and complete. “Finally going to fulfill your lifelong dream or something?” He teased but deep inside he’s just as happy too.

“Yes and you’re going to have to prepare yourself because you’re tasting them all.” Chanyeol threatened but Baekhyun wasn’t the least bit bothered for he loved eating food Chanyeol prepared for him.

“I’ll have my medicine ready in case of stomach aches, don’t worry.” Baekhyun was grinning, already seeing how they’re going to be living together. Like normal housemates but more fun because he’s going to do it with his best friend.

After exploring the section more (Chanyeol checking everything while Baekhyun simply enjoyed watching him be cute while gasping in wonder at everything he discovers and answering once in awhile when addressed to), they move on to the bedrooms already carrying their bags.

“Why are you going there?” Chanyeol asked when he saw Baekhyun going to the spare bedroom instead of the master’s one where he was going.

“But isn’t this my room?” Baekhyun was lost. Did he miss something earlier? Did Chanyeol say anything while he was lost in his daydreams of Chanyeol and what could have beens if this was actually real and they’re moving in as a real couple.

Chanyeol pouted. “Don’t you want to share a room with me? We should be sharing this one, pumpkin. Don’t worry I don’t bite.”

Baekhyun frowned at Chanyeol grinning. “But wh-why?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and went to his stunned friend. He maneuvered the barely resisting Baekhyun inside the master’s bedroom and stopped by the door. “Because we’re married and we should share this big, marvelous room.”

And it was marvelous. The king sized bed looked so enticing and the mattress looked so soft that Baekhyun gulped. “This one is furnished while the other one is not, Baek. Besides what would we do if our mothers made a surprise visit and they found us in different rooms, that would be hard to explain, pumpkin.”

“Y-you’re right.” Baekhyun acquiesced. 

Chanyeol looked at paling Baekhyun and smiled. Patting the smaller’s head to comfort him in the process. “But if you’re really uncomfortable then I can sleep on the couch. Ouch!”

Chanyeol rubbed his sore shin that Baekhyun just kicked. “Why did you have to hurt me.” He whined, and his best friend rolled his eyes at the childishness.

“Shut up. If you’re forcing me to sleep here, then you’ll sleep here as well idiot.” He huffed, then to avoid the awkward atmosphere engulfing them as the thought finally settles in, Baekhyun harshly grabbed some essentials and clothes then going straight to the toilet. Leaving a just as flustered but very amused Chanyeol in his wake.

An hour later and the two were staring at the ceiling as a they were separated by a pillow between them on the bed. They were dead silent, and Baekhyun wished so bad that Chanyeol wouldn’t be able to hear how loud and fast his heart was being.

“Good night, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice echoed, Baekhyun nodded but realized that the other wouldn’t be able to see through the darkness, answered, “Good night, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol chuckled, turned towards Baekhyun’s side and sighed softly. “No need to be nervous, we’ve always slept together in one bed since we were kids, Baekhyun. What’s the difference?”

Maybe the fact that I have hidden and repressed feelings for you, Chanyeol, was what Baekhyun thought but he would never voice that out. “Nothing. Don’t be silly. I’m just adjusting to a new bed and new environment.”

Chanyeol reached out between the barrier of pillows and sought Baekhyun’s hand. He held it and squeezed, Baekhyun turned and looked at the direction where their hands were now. Chanyeol’s hand was warm and comforting, slightly making him feel better.

“Don’t worry, pumpkin. You know I’m always here to protect you,” He whispered, “I’m sorry I made you go through with this but a divorce right now would devastate our parents especially our mothers.”

Baekhyun chuckled and squeezed Chanyeol’s hand back. “There you are again being an idiot. I agreed to this so there’s no need to apologize, we just have to face this problem together, alright.”

“Alright.” Chanyeol agreed and Baekhyun could hear the smile and relief on his voice.

“Good night for real now, husband.” Chanyeol whispered, reaching out a little to plant a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. Baekhyun froze, still sleeping on his back and just listening to Chanyeol’s breathing slowly evening out. Once he was sure the other was already asleep, Baekhyun carefully turned not to displace their hands still connected.

With his eyes adjusted to the darkness already, he could see some of Chanyeol’s features already. He traced them, softly, lovingly. “Yes, good night my fake husband.” He whispered in the night. Knowing how much he’s betting his heart into this situation they were both at. He only wished it won’t hurt so much once this charade ends.

“Why can’t you just love me back as well, Chanyeol?” He asked, but Chanyeol was not awake to hear it.


	8. What it means to be husbands

Baekhyun thought he could get used to a life like this. Waking up to Chanyeol already cooking them breakfast in the kitchen, or just arriving back from his morning run, or simply opening his eyes to the sight of Chanyeol sleeping peacefully beside him on their bed.

Their bed. He still couldn't believe the chain of events that happened which led them to this. He and Chanyeol, married and living together as husbands. If Chanyeol had any qualms or ill feelings towards their current set up, Baekhyun doesn't see it.

Chanyeol was perfect. He always made sure Baekhyun was comfortable and that he was not in any way inconvenienced by their situation. Baekhyun knew it was just because he felt guilty for getting Baekhyun into this mess, but his stupid heart wouldn't listen to that.

It has been two weeks and Baekhyun was more in love than ever with his best friend. Especially right this moment as he watched Chanyeol flip the pancakes over the pan while grinning at him. It was dorky and cheesy.

Baekhyun loved every second of it.

The sun was already high in the sky when they decided to leave the comfort of their bed. Having spent the morning talking to each other like they always did, but the rumbling of their stomachs reminded them of one of the basic necessities of life as a human being.

That necessity brought them here, in their kitchen, sipping Baekhyun's freshly brewed coffee and waiting for Chanyeol to finish cooking pancakes. There's laughter and an easy going conversation going on, as what was expected from the two best friends.

They had a long weekend today, with the students of Baekhyun's school just going on break and Chanyeol recently finishing a project. They were both free and were wondering how they could spend the time productively when they heard their doorbell ring.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun exchanged confused glances, wondering who their visitor could be. They gulped in apprehension, “You don’t think it’s our mothers again?” Chanyeol voiced their worry.

Memories of past visits flashed in their minds and they both shuddered in fear. The constant interrogation they undergo each visit was one thing, then there was the need to show skinship so that their mothers don’t suspect them too.

“I-I don’t think so…” Baekhyun stuttered, trying to rake through his memory any recent reminder of a visit from his mother or mother-in-law. He didn’t remember anything of the sort.

After laying the food down on the table, Chanyeol went to their door monitor to check who were their visitors downstairs. Baekhyun followed after, not able to take the suspense anymore. The shock they felt when they saw who was waiting for them made them wish it was their mothers visiting them again.

Baekhyun gulped, “A-Are we ready for this?”

Chanyeol looked at him calmly, smiling to try to make Baekhyun feel the same way. “There’s nothing to worry about. It’s just Sehun and some of your co-workers, I’m sure nothing is gonna go wrong.”

“That’s exactly why I’m worried, it’s Sehun.” Baekhyun mumbled as Chanyeol unlocked their door and lets their unexpected visitors in.

 

Sehun was grinning when they opened the door to their apartment. He looked like he was having the most fun out of this situation, and Baekhyun had a feeling that he was behind all of this.

"Hello!" Sehun beamed at his hyungs. "I was just looking for housewarming presents when I ran into your workmates, Baekhyun hyung. Imagine their surprise when I told them why I'm buying lots of toilet paper."

Baekhyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes and through gritted teeth, answered, "Thank you, Sehun. That was very kind of you to inform them of my current situation." 

“Oh, it was nothing, Baekhyun hyung.” Sehun smirked, eyes dancing in mirth. “A pleasure to be of help.”

Oblivious to the palpable tension between the duo’s exchange, the other three were greeting each other amicably.

“We’re so sorry for the sudden visit,” Kyungsoo started, holding on to some household items they brought as gifts, “but we ran into Sehun and couldn’t believe what he told us. We had to give our own housewarming gifts as well as he convinced us to come.”

“Sehun did, didn’t he?” Chanyeol asked, still smiling. But deep inside, he was starting to twitch at his friend’s antics. What was Sehun planning to do? “Welcome to our humble abode.”

Chanyeol was able to interact with Kyungsoo and Junmyeon already before as he’s always been a guest to Baekhyun’s lectures in school, but aside from that, they haven’t had any interactions to say that they enjoy a certain kind of friendship. They were mostly connected through Baekhyun.

After a silent stand off with Sehun, Baekhyun finally turned towards his colleagues and smiled. “Kyungsoo and boss! How was your vacation so far?”

Kyungsoo glared at him while Junmyeon pouted in sadness. Baekhyun gulped and looked to Chanyeol for help, but the latter only shrugged at him and dragged Sehun to their kitchen. Baekhyun just hoped that he would yell at Sehun, but he doubts that. Sehun being both their favorite wasn’t good for either of them since the brat tended to act so spoiled.

Baekhyun smiled uneasily, not knowing how to appease the two.

“Why didn’t you tell us about your new status, Baekhyun? We could’ve sent in some congratulatory gifts.” Junmyeon was genuinely sad and Baekhyun just felt worse. How could he tell him that it was a mistake brought on by his weakness towards his best friend’s unreasonable requests towards him.

For a moment, Baekhyun thought about telling them the truth, but after a quick glance to his friend who’s already glaring at him, he changed his mind. Kyungsoo surely wouldn’t let this go and let him have an earful and Baekhyun wasn’t ready for that. At least, not yet. A rude awakening wasn’t what he needed right now, but Baekhyun was sure where he’ll get one once he needed it.

He can trust Kyungsoo to slap him back to reality once this dream of his came to an end.

Baekhyun rubbed the back of his neck and acted sheepish, “Sorry, hyung. Chanyeol and I wanted to keep it a secret as long as we can. Unfortunately, Sehun couldn’t keep his mouth shut.” 

Junmyeon was appeased by that and was back to his cheery self in no time. “We brought housewarming gifts!” He exclaimed, holding up the bags of grocery and take out food they managed to buy in the short time frame Sehun has given them. “We hope it’s enough,” Junmyeon said, looking down at it, “we didn’t have enough time to prepare more.”

Baekhyun felt guiltier for having to lie to his friends about this, but he trusted Chanyeol that he had plans on how they’ll deal with this once the time comes. He needed to know what exactly Sehun told them about him and Chanyeol.

“It’s okay, hyung! Your presence is enough gift for me and Chanyeol here.”

Kyungsoo was eyeing him all this while, only rolling his eyes at that statement. “Yeah, Junmyeon hyung, I’m sure Baekhyun wouldn’t mind us visiting again to give the newlyweds some decent gifts next time. Isn’t that right, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun internally gulped at the emphasis Kyungsoo gave the word newlyweds. He could only nod at that, noting the underlying threat in Kyungsoo’s message.

He would have to find a believable enough lie to get Kyungsoo convinced.

Junmyeon was the first one to go to their kitchen while Kyungsoo stayed behind with Baekhyun. The other was avoiding meeting his co-teacher’s eyes and tried to distract them both. “So.. how do you like the new apartment?”

Baekhyun tried, he really did. But the forced, awkward laughter probably gave him away.

“How’s the new husband then?” Kyungsoo snorted. “Is this why he visited you at school?”

Baekhyun nodded, because it was the reason. Although it wasn’t really a happy news then, and maybe now too. Baekhyun wasn’t sure, really. 

“It sucks that we weren’t invited to the wedding ceremony.” Kyungsoo drawled, eyes studying Baekhyun’s reactions. Waiting and looking for some signs.

“There wasn’t a ceremony… really.” Baekhyun sighed. He couldn’t believe the slight pang of pain he felt on his heart at saying those words. There wasn’t a ceremony because they weren’t supposed to be married. At all. It was all an accident, and yet here they were, playing their roles as perfectly as they can.

“I see no wedding rings as well.” Kyungsoo commented, and Baekhyun’s eyes widened. Immediately looking at his hand and seeing what was missing from their farce. He actually never thought about that ring again after using it to fake their relationship to their families.

Kyungsoo was obviously waiting for an explanation, but Baekhyun was saved by Chanyeol’s head peeking in from the kitchen hall and asking for them two.

“Hey! The party has started here, what are you two still standing there for?” Chanyeol was grinning at Baekhyun. He was still scared of Kyungsoo, and from the stiff way Baekhyun was standing, he thought that he intervened just at the right time.

Baekhyun smiled gratefully at him.

“Right! Come on, vice-boss, let’s join Sehun and our boss in our party.” He ushered the other towards that direction when Kyungsoo paused for a bit, and looked at his friend.

“You will tell me in the future, won’t you?” Kyungsoo asked, full of worry.

Baekhyun nodded. “I will.” Once he’s ready, he’ll tell his friend everything.

 

The day went as smoothly as it can. It paid being best friends first before being accidentally married to each other because they really didn’t have to make up stories of how they met, how much they care for each other, and how happy they are to be on this journey with the other.

What they faked though, was stories on how they fell in love. Even though it was all real on Baekhyun’s side.

Sehun sat by the corner, looking amused and having the most fun out of the situation he orchestrated. He knew Sehun was just making it harder for them to break this marriage off. The more people who knew, the harder it was to just pretend this marriage never happened and go back to being best friends.

They were truly having fun when Junmyeon innocently asked them, “Where are the wedding rings? Show them to me!” He was like a child, more so when he was a bit tipsy from the alcohol they drank to celebrate.

Chanyeol looked panic stricken, thankfully Kyungsoo’s similar question earlier gave Baekhyun time to devise a lie. “Ummm, it didn’t quite fit so we had it resized. We’ll show it to you later, hyung.”

All the other occupants of the table all looked at him. Sehun and Kyungsoo with similar disbelieving looks; one brow raised with only the difference of Sehun’s ever present smirk on his handsome face, while Chanyeol looked at him in gratefulness.

After that pause, they all went back to their earlier mood. Junmyeon more than satisfied with the answer he got and excited to finally see the inexistent ring once they’re done being resized.

Chanyeol did give him a ring before they went to meet their families, but he pulled it off his finger as soon as it was over. Now he had to rethink that part. 

 

Later that night, Chanyeol and Baekhyun sat down and decided to plan this married life better. That earlier visit from their friends was an eye opener about the details they have yet to polish, starting with their absent wedding rings. They never thought they would have to wear it all the time for they never planned on telling anyone else, but Sehun had other plans.

“We should start wearing them all the time now, Baekhyun.”

It was typical of Chanyeol to say the most obvious solution to this problem. Baekhyun nodded, having no other choice.

“Is it okay with you, pumpkin?” Chanyeol was worried, looking at him and reading him.

Baekhyun reassured his best friend that yes, he was okay with it. He couldn’t really say the alternative which was, how was he going to take wearing and seeing their fake wedding ring and knowing that’s all they will ever be? A fake married couple borne out of an accident that their friend committed.

At least the name of Chanyeol’s ex hasn’t been mentioned ever since their fates were sealed this way. 

That’s the only consolation Baekhyun was getting from this heartbreak he’s going to go through.

It meant more to be husbands than what they earlier thought.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter updates will be tweeted in @touchofbeige >W<


End file.
